What A Message
by greengirl82
Summary: Ever had to deal with an unexpected message? A three shot.
1. Wardrobe And A Call

**What A Message**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: While trying to get ready for a Bureau issued function, Emily ponders clothing options, JJ's worried over a message and Garcia is well Garcia...

A/N: This was originally a one-shot, but I decided to make it an unrelated series of three shot, enjoy. This originally came to me from watching way too much television.

Thanks for reading, I do hope that you leave a review...

* * *

"A point of view can be a dangerous luxury when substituted for insight and understanding." Marshall McLuhan

* * *

Emily opened up her closet, peering in as she sighed.

"Red or black?" Emily called out to the two women sitting in her living room.

"Are you going to wear a jacket?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know" Emily replied.

"Go with the red" JJ said scanning through her phone, frowning, "You always look amazing in red."

"Ok" Emily said, her eyes going over her numerous red dresses.

Emily could hear loud cursing coming from the living room, raising an eyebrow as she popped her head out the door. "What's going on out there?"

"Will" JJ said indignantly, "He left half a message, but I can't tell what the hell he wanted. Stupid cell phones."

"What are you going to do?" Garcia asked seeing her dial his number, "You're not going to call him, are you?"

"I'll leave him a voicemail" JJ said shrugging, "More personal than a text message."

Emily rolled her eyes as she went back into the room, she could hear JJ leaving a message. Shaking her head, she'll have to worry about that later.

She could hear the two blondes discussing the message and she vaguely heard Garcia promising to clean up the message when they come back from the mandated Bureau party.

"What heels are you going to wear?" Garcia called out, hearing the doorbell ring, "I got it! I've got it."

"Thanks" Emily said wondering which BAU man it was, and wondered how the hell she got roped into having her apartment being Grand Central Station to ride together with Dave in his limo.

Shaking her head, she was puzzled it was a party not a freaking prom. But Dave always wanted the best, so it was by limo they go.

"Where's Princess?" Emily heard Morgan say.

"She's getting dressed" Garcia replied, swatting him when he made a comment about giving her a hand.

"Hey, JJ" Morgan said, seeing the blonde get up with her phone to her ear walking away, "What's wrong with her?"

"Will" Garcia said raising an eyebrow seeing him, nod in understanding.

JJ was walking down the hall by the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Stupid, static..." JJ growled out answering the door.

"Hi..." Hotch said seeing JJ walk away after letting him in, "Well hello to you too."

Hotch walked in to the living room, seeing Garcia talking with Morgan who was looking bored at the conversation, and over to JJ who had her ear glued to her phone.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Getting ready" Garcia said, "Picked a dress, Em?"

"I'm thinking the red strapless one..." Emily called out, "Now what shoes should I wear?"

"Well what color coat are you going to wear?" Garcia called out not seeing the two men roll their eyes.

"Come on," Hotch muttered, "Pick something, we can't be late."

Garcia turned around, "But we have to look perfect. That's a rule in every woman's hand book."

"Huh" Hotch said taking a seat as he loosen the tie around his neck.

"PG? JJ? Come up here" Emily said, "I need your help matching the shoes and the bag."

Hotch looked over to Morgan who rolled his eyes as well.

"Come on, blondie" Garcia said dragging JJ with her.

"But I'm on the phone" JJ said groaning.

Hotch looked over at Morgan, "Why's JJ so attached to her cell phone lately?"

"Something about a voice message from Will" Morgan said shrugging, "It was all static and she could I guess, only catch every other word."

JJ rushed down with her phone in hand, grinning, "Thank you, Penelope Garcia."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were up there helping Emily pick out a hand bag or heels or something..."

"She's going over each clutch with her heels to see if they match with her dress," JJ said distracted, "Now lets see, Garcia said that..."

The doorbell rang, and Morgan went over to answer it, seeing both Reid and Dave.

JJ pushed the buttons on her cell phone and placed it next to her ear, grinning, "And victory is mine."

Pushing the buttons as she went over her message, she frowned pulling the phone away from her ear, "Well that was weird."

"What?" Dave asked coming into the room, "Where's Emily?"

"Getting ready" Garcia said coming down the stairs, "Good news, she found the perfect clutch, now all she needs are the heels to match."

Hotch, Morgan and Dave groaned while JJ looked up from her phone, "I thought she picked the red Gucci shoes?"

"They didn't match with the bag" Garcia said, "It has to be perfect."

JJ nodded, "Come over here and listen to this message."

Dave looked around the room, "Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a sitcom?"

Morgan snorted at that, while Hotch rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"How so?" Reid asked making the three men laugh at that.

"You can't be serious, Jayje" Garcia said loudly from the kitchen.

"It was an accident" JJ said innocently, "I didn't mean to delete all his messages, just mine."

Garcia rolled her eyes, as the two women walked over to the stairs.

"Almost ready, Gumdrop?" Garcia called up the staircase.

"Just need to pick out the coat then I'm done..." Emily said, "You think I should have matched the dress to the coat?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Emily Prentiss, if you don't get your ass down here in three minutes, you can attend the party solo in your bra and panties..."

"Now that I wouldn't mind..." Morgan chuckled along with Dave while Hotch couldn't get that image out of his mind.

JJ pulled her eyes from her cell phone while Garcia's jaw dropped at that.

"Don't you threaten me, Hotch" Emily called out, "Or I will make it my life's mission to make sure you walk funny for the next three months."

Garcia smirked at that, while JJ went back to her phone contemplating leaving another message to make up for the deletions.

Dave reached over taking the cell phone out of her hands, smirking when he heard her groan in protest, "That's my phone, Dave."

Morgan chuckled at that, while Dave said, "And you can have it back later. We're going to be leaving soon."

"Hopefully" Morgan snorted out seeing Hotch roll his eyes.

"Emily, I'm counting to five," Hotch called out from the bottom of the staircase, "And if you're not down here by five, then I'm going up there, throw you over my shoulder and carry you down to the limo."

"Good luck with that" Dave muttered pocketing JJ's cell phone when he seen the blonde eye it.

"One" Hotch counted out, "Two... three... four..."

"Five" Emily said coming down in a strapless red dress that fell to her knees. A black sash wrapped around the waist of her dress. The black heels she wore made Hotch salivate at the sight.

Hotch stood dumbfounded, taken away by the simplistic beauty before him. He was pulled out of his stupor when Morgan wolf whistled at her.

"Looking good, Princess" Morgan said appreciatively.

"Thank you, you big bad wolf" Emily teased pulling her black coat from her arm to put on, "I'm ready whenever you all are."

"We've been ready for an hour" Dave teased.

"Shut up, Dave" Emily shot back, "Or I'll let JJ tackle you for her phone."

Emily was startled when she felt Hotch take her coat from her, and held it up for her to slip her arms in.

"Aw, what a gentleman" Garcia gushed looking over at Morgan shoving him playfully in the arm, "Now why don't you do that for me?"

"Because, Baby Girl, you're not wearing a coat with your dress" Morgan said smiling, "You've got one of those wrap things."

"Oh, ok" Garcia said shrugging, "Now come on, let's go party."

"Thank God" Dave moaned out relieved.

"Go head, Jayje" Emily murmured to the blonde watching with glee as she eyed the smug Dave.

"Hey" Dave cried out as he stumbled into the limo, "Watch the suit."

* * *

Og Mandino said, "There is an immeasurable distance between late and too late."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you all liked that, leave a review and let me know.


	2. The Tape Recorder

**What A Message**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: When the team returns from a case, Hotch pulls out a tape recorder, he uses to take notes for a case, and notices an interesting message left on the tape for him. Who left the message and what does the team think about that?

A/N: Yep, I'm not gonna lie, this was one of my older favorites that needed to be re-edited for errors. It's part of a three shot series so enjoy.

So leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"If we want a love message to be heard, it has got to be sent out. To keep a lamp burning, we have to keep putting oil in it." Mother Teresa

* * *

Hotch walked up the catwalk, entering the his office and dropping his go bag by the door as he wandered with his file and recorder over to his desk.

Turning around as he shut his office door, he noticed his team, though tired, hard at work on finishing their case files as they worked at their own desks.

Sighing as he sat down at his desk, he opened up the case file and grabbed a pen, only pausing slightly as he felt the tiredness hit him before he worked on the final file that they had to do before they could all return to their respective homes for the night.

Not noticing the time pass by, he mindlessly finished up his paper work and noticed that the team was moving slowly but was almost finished.

A knock on the door caused Hotch to look up as he said, "Come in."

Dave, Morgan and Reid wandered in each holding their finished files.

"Glad to see you're all caught up." Hotch said seeing the files placed on the edge of the desk, except for Morgan's.

Opening his file, Morgan asked, "Do you remember the if this case had three SUVs or four?"

Furrowing his brow as his tired mind tried to remember, "I don't know, Reid?"

Reid, even with his eidetic memory, shook his head as the three older men saw that the past three weeks caught up with the youngest profiler.

"Did you tape it when the police captain handed us the file?" Dave asked nodding in Hotch's tape recorder's direction.

"I think I did." Hotch said picking up the recorder he clicked the on button.

Emily looked up from her desk to see JJ and Garcia hurry out of the blonde agent's office.

"You almost done, chickadee?" Garcia asked leaning against Emily's desk "It's time to get our drink on."

"Almost." Emily said signing some files "And there, I am done!"

Garcia laughed as she saw Emily toss her pen on her desk, the three women wandered up to Hotch's office to hand over the files.

Pausing in the open door way, the three women stood in shock at the reaction that the three older men held on their faces as they stared at the tape recorder on Hotch's desk, while Reid looked uncomfortable when he saw the three women.

"Spence" JJ whispered when she saw him shake his head.

"Play it again, man." Morgan asked grabbing for the tape recorder.

"Hey, hands off." Dave barked out reaching for the recorder only for it to be snatched up by Hotch.

"Well, well, well" Emily said casually "What do we have here?"

The three men fighting over the recorder looked up to see three very amused women stare at them, and the brunette standing in the middle wore a smirk on her face as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" Morgan said trying to find his voice "Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah, for a profiler" Emily said looking over at the two blondes "He makes a lousy liar."

"Yep." JJ said as she placed her hands on her hips staring at the three men with a raised eyebrow "Want to tell us what is so fascinating on that recorder?"

"Nothing." the three men said while Reid looked over at the recorder then the three women almost studying them.

Garcia sauntered over to the desk, and held out her hand, "Hand it over."

Hotch held the recorder to his chest "What? I will not hand this over. This is my own personal recording device."

"Hand it over, Hotchner" Emily said "Or I'll sic Garcia here on you."

Looking over at the blonde technical analyst, caused Hotch to shudder at what she'd do to him but he held on to the recorder.

Garcia threw herself on Hotch tickling him and shouted, "Catch!"

Emily leaped forward catching the recorder, and seeing the three older men all look at her, she looked at her blonde friends and yelled, "RUN!"

"Get her!" Morgan shouted, chasing after the women, while Dave muttered "Too old to run."

Emily raced down to the ladies room, locking it behind her.

"Crap." Emily muttered "Who knew this thing would cause me this much trouble?"

A tap on the door caused Emily to unlock the door quietly and peek out.

"It's just us." JJ whispered.

Opening the door, Emily allowed the two females to enter.

"So" Garcia said "What are you waiting for? Play it."

Holding the recorder, Emily looked at the women "There's something I have to tell you first..."

Hotch raced down, looking around the bullpen, "Where the hell are they?"

Seeing Morgan race back into the bullpen, "Not in Garcia's office."

"Or JJ's" Dave said coming out of her office.

"Where the hell are they?" Hotch asked looking around "Reid?"

"Probably the ladies room?" Reid offered as he sat at his desk deep in thought contemplating the tape, then a smirk formed on his face when he got the answer.

Reid looked up and noticed the bullpen empty, getting up as he sighed he followed the men out.

"I don't believe it." JJ gasped seeing Emily turn off the recorder.

"That was so dirty." Garcia said in glee "That was X-rated porno worthy."

"Way dirtier than a porno." JJ said looking at the recorder "How the hell did no one notice someone leaving that message on the recorder?"

Emily opened her mouth to respond when a loud bang caused the women to stare at the broken in door.

"What the...?" Emily asked in shock "You used your skills to break down a bathroom door?"

"He made me." Morgan said pointing at Hotch who rolled his eyes.

"What are you twelve?" Garcia asked seeing Morgan shrug.

"Hey, enough about the door, give me my tape." Hotch demanded.

Rolling her eyes, "Here, there's your precious tape." Emily said tossing it to Hotch "Nice message by the way, I can see why you'd be attached to it."

"What?" Hotch asked "You listened to it?"

"Well it's no fun stealing it and not listening to it." Emily said "Please don't tell me you're actually surprise?"

"Was it worth it?" Reid asked leaning on the door frame causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Hotch and Emily asked looking at the young profiler.

Reid looked over at Emily and smirked "Stealing his recorder the first time and leaving that... provocative little message?"

The three men looked over at Emily in shock and surprised to see an unapologetic look on her face.

"You?" Morgan asked looking at her with new appreciation.

"Why?" Dave asked smirking at the young woman.

"Got bored?" Emily offered flashing a smile as she turned to her blonde friends "Ready to go out?"

"Thank God." Garcia commented grabbing the brunette's hand "Lets go."

Hotch watched still stunned by the revelation as three women left the bathroom.

"So" JJ said as they headed out the door "What excuse do you think they'll use to explain the bathroom door?"

Reid watched as Dave and Morgan left a stunned Hotch in the bathroom with the young profiler.

Turning around Hotch saw Reid look at him, almost studying him.

"What?" Hotch asked annoyed first by the staring and the revelation of Emily as she left.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and commented "You know, I was thinking that after hearing that tape, maybe this was something that she had thought about doing for a long time. And she wanted to do something shocking and anonymous to see how'd you react."

"And the point of this conversation?" Hotch asked.

Reid sighed "I guess it only takes a genius to see that she likes you. And you obviously liked the attention you got on that tape... And I've seen the way you've looked at her."

Hotch felt his stomach drop _'Reid noticed? Someone so socially inept as him, noticed?'_

Reid put his hands in his pockets as he headed out but paused, "One of these mornings, who knows when, you'll look at her but she won't be the same woman, she could be married with a family. She's a beautiful woman, and anyone would be lucky to have her. Even though for some weird reason you don't think you deserve happiness, you do. And even I could tell that you two belong together. Just hope she's not with anyone when you finally figure it out."

Hotch stood there, taking in Reid's words. He knew Reid was right, _'Damn genius. One day she could be taken away from me. With another man.'_

Hotch raced out of the bathroom, headed to the bullpen only to see Reid gathering up his things, while Morgan and Dave were busy chatting in Dave's office.

"Where?" Hotch asked Reid.

"Just went to the parking garage." Reid said smiling at the idea that his two friends would finally find happiness.

Emily stood in the parking garage with the two blondes, each arguing over the idea that they would be the one to ride shot-gun in Emily's new car.

The sound of the elevator ping wasn't even heard by any of the women due to the loud raised voices.

"Guys" Emily said "Enough with the arguing or you're all riding in the backseat."

"Well that's hardly fair..." Garcia said turning to face the brunette but was cut off by the sight.

"Well I don't care, my car, my rules." Emily said.

Emily gasped as she was grabbed from behind and turned to find herself being kissed by Hotch.

"Holy macadamia..." Garcia said while JJ's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What the..." Emily said "Where'd the come from?"

"The tape." Hotch said "And Reid.

"Reid?" Emily, JJ and Garcia said.

"Reid, basically told me that if I don't open my eyes, I'll wake up one day and you'll be married to someone else raising a family with someone else instead of me." Hotch said.

"What?" Emily asked surprised.

JJ and Garcia though wanted to hear this conversation decided privacy was best and headed for JJ's car.

"I love you." Hotch said "I don't honestly know when or even how this happened. But I just know that I can't risk not having you not in my life. I need you to know that."

Emily felt Hotch's hands trail up her face holding her in place and she raised her hands up covering his on her face, and a small smile graced her face.

"Well, I like you too" Emily said laughing "I think I've always have, even when I didn't know it."

Hotch pulled Emily in for another kiss and pulled back when the need for air hit the two agents.

"That tape" Hotch said "Wow. I didn't think words like that even existed in the English language."

"Well you'd be surprised to know that some of those words" Emily said pulling Hotch towards her car "Though are in English, can translate into other languages and all have one thing in common..."

"What's that?" Hotch commented not even noticing he's being pushed into the back of Emily's car.

"They're all things I've wanted to do to you for years..." Emily said closing the back of her car.

The elevator pinged again and Reid walked out with Dave and Morgan passing by Emily's car only to hear laughter and a bit of rocking back and forth.

"Looks like someones getting lucky" Morgan commented to his two friends.

"I wonder who?" Dave said smirking at the two profilers.

_'Ha ha'_ Reid said _'Seems like I'm not the only one who knew...'_

* * *

"Everyone has an invisible sign hanging from their neck saying, 'Make me feel important'. Never forget this message when working with people." Mary Kay Ash

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See this little review button down there? It will only take a second to leave a review. ;)


	3. Instant Messages

**What A Message**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily comes into the BAU with a hangover and engages in a battle of inappropriate instant messages with Hotch.

A/N: This is the last chapter in the "Message" series, I hope you all enjoy it. Warning gets a little teeny bit "M" at the end but it's a major improvement, cleaned up from the original posting.

Leave a review and let me know what you all think...

* * *

Thomas Babington Macaulay said "A measure of a man's real character is what he would do if he knew he never would be found out."

* * *

Emily walked into the BAU and felt like she wanted to crawl under her desk and die.

"Rough night, Princess?" Morgan teased his brunette friend.

Glancing around the bullpen, checking if the coast was all clear, Emily flipped Morgan off.

"Ooh" Morgan laughed "Such obscene gestures early in the morning."

"Shut up." Emily muttered as she turned on her desktop computer.

Emily covered her ears as she heard the start-up tone on the computer.

Placing her purse and go bag under her desk, Emily quickly glanced up into Hotch's office and saw him working away on a case file.

Sighing to herself, Emily removed her jacket and got to work on her own case files.

Nearly an hour later, an electronic beep on her computer screen caused Emily to look up from the files on her desk.

Emily's eyes glanced up to Hotch's office when she saw she had an instant message from him.

Clicking on the link, Emily had to hold in the gasp when she read his message.

_'What's with letting the twins out on display?'_ Hotch wrote.

_'What the?'_ Emily thought to herself than looked down at the red tank top she chose to wear, due to her inability to dress properly from her hangover.

_'Why, Agent_ _Hotchner. Are you aiming for a sexual harassment complaint?'_ Emily wrote back.

_'Maybe.'_ Hotch wrote.

Emily smirked to herself as she looked up at Hotch sitting at his desk.

_'Naughty boy.'_ Emily wrote back.

Emily continued on with her case files when the electronic beep caught her attention again.

_'If I was a naughty boy'_ Hotch wrote _'Then I'd tell you I got a great view of your rack from up here.'_

Emily raised her eyebrow at that and smirked.

_'You kiss your mama with that mouth?_' Emily replied.

_'I know something else I can do with this mouth_.' Hotch wrote.

_'Why, Agent Hotchner'_ Emily wrote _'Are you coming on to me?'_

_'Maybe'_ Hotch answered _'Why is it working?'_

_'How would you like me to answer that?'_ Emily asked.

_'Come on. Don't be such a tease.'_ Hotch replied.

Inwardly smirking Emily answered _'But sir, I thought you liked a good tease...'_

'Huh?' Hotch replied back _'What do you mean?'_

_'Look down in the bullpen._' Emily wrote.

Hotch glanced down from his office to see Emily lean down from her desk, to grab her purse.

_'So what was that?_' Hotch asked himself only to see her lean further down and he could see right down her red tank top to her black silk bra.

_'Nice bra.'_ Hotch wrote _'Do the panties match the bra?'_

_'Would you like to see for yourself?'_ Emily replied back.

Looking up at that exact moment as she finished her final case file for the morning, she saw Hotch nearly choke on his coffee.

_'Get up here, now!' _Hotch wrote.

Emily signed out of the IM account and to play it cool grabbed her files to pass off walking up to Hotch's office.

Knocking on his door, Emily heard his gruff voice say, "Come in."

Emily smirked as she walked into his office seeing Hotch's eyes focused intently on her.

"Close the door." Hotch ordered as he got up and closed the blinds.

Hotch took the case files out of her hands, leaving them on the empty visitor's chair.

"So" Hotch said "You were saying I could see for myself?"

"Mm hm" Emily said watching Hotch's hands go to her unzip her black slacks.

Hotch stuck his hand down her slacks and smirked "Just as I suspected... commando."

"So it appears so" Emily smirked "I wondered why..."

"Was it because you got too drunk last night and had a great night?" Hotch asked rubbing his thumb over her bundle of nerves.

Emily held her voice calm as she felt a fire burn in the pit of her stomach "Something like that."

"Really?" Hotch asked inserting a finger in her, feeling her wet "Explain."

"Had a wonderful night" Emily said gasping when he added another finger working her "Went home with a sexy man."

"Oh." Hotch said "And what did you and this man do?"

"Had mind-blowing, fantastic sex" Emily said falling on Hotch's shoulder as she came, breathing deeply.

Hotch held her close to his chest "And this man? Who was he?"

Emily felt Hotch's hand leaving her slacks, so she unzipped him, reaching in his pants feeling his hardened length she pulled him out and stroked him.

"You." Emily whispered "You were amazing."

Hotch still holding Emily against him, wrapped his arms around her as she continued to work her magic on his manhood.

Hotch started to moan in pleasure so Emily pulled her face away from his chest and kissed him as he came.

Hotch watched as she put him back inside his pants and leaned up and whispered "You have amazing hands."

"You're not so bad yourself." Hotch whispered "We better clean up before anyone wonders what we're up to."

Emily re-zipped her slacks while Hotch handed her some water and Kleenex to wipe up her hands.

Hotch looked as Emily turned to leave his office and said "Emily?"

"Yeah?" Emily replied looking up at him.

"I'm glad you agreed to move in with me." Hotch said smiling.

Emily smiled back, "Guess we'll have to work on how much I drink when we're celebrating..."

Hotch frowned "Why?"

"Because a hung over Emily is way more friskier with you during business hours." Emily said winking at him.

"But that's my favorite part." Hotch said "Especially when you get giggly."

"Well that will have to be only on the weekends..." Emily replied.

Hotch had a small sad look on his face.

"Hey" Emily said drawing his attention on her "There's still flirty Emily, and she's way more adventurous than hung over Emily..."

Hotch said, "Really? What does she like to do..."

* * *

"Quality means doing it right when no one is looking." Henry Ford

* * *

**The End**

See the comment box down there? Yeah, that one. Well leave a review.


End file.
